The present invention relates to an electronic device connected to an external device and a control method thereof.
Conventionally, there is known an electronic device such as a printer connected to an external device through an interface such as USB (Universal Serial Bus). Although such a device is normally connected to an external device in one-to-one correspondence, there is also known a configuration in which a plurality of external devices are connected to one electronic device by, for example, switching the connections by a USB switcher (For example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-353145
As described in Patent Document 1, as a possible method of connecting an electronic device to a plurality of external devices, switching of the external devices is performed to make any one of the external devices communicatable with the electronic device in one-to-one correspondence. In addition, a plurality of interfaces are provided in the electronic device itself to make any one of the external devices communicatable with the electronic device in one-to-one-correspondence with use of one of the interfaces. However, it is difficult to appropriately select one interface from the plurality of interfaces, and thus there is a demand for a scheme for efficiently selecting one interface.